danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Time for Death/Chapter 1 - Deadly Life
Chapter 1 - Deadly Life Tuesday Sepetember 5, 2023 1:32pm - 60 minutes until trials "Uh oh. Corpse Alert! That's mean you'll all have one hour to investigate. Then everyone must meet at the elevator for trials." Monoyukki said over the speakers. Everyone else came in the kitchen and saw Jasper's corpse. "What happened?" Jade asked. "I- I just walked in... and saw this..." Ginger whimpered. She then started worrying in French. Elliot and Hilda luckily tried to calm her down. Sam and Dusty walked up to Jasper's body. His head had blood exploded on the side of his forehead, staining his hair and there was a note in his palm. Dusty took the note and read it. The note was missing a piece of the corner. He couldn't see anything because blood was splattered on it. He tried to clean it off but it just stained the paper. There were some words he could see but some of them were covered in blood or smuggled. It said, "Meet me i- th- Musi- -om this aft- -r- -on." Dusty handed the paper to Elliot, while Dusty and Sam tried to investigate more of Jasper's body. There was a piece of white fabric in his other hand. There was only a few people that wore white here so it wouldn't be fair to point fingers at Sam, Alex, Aaron, and Ryder. They needed more evidences. "Dusty!" Elliot called out as he put a pen away. He handed Dusty back the note and Dusty read it. "Meet me in the Music Room this afternoon". "Huh. Nice job, dude." Dusty said as he put the note in his pocket and stood up. 1:34pm - 58 minutes until trials Dusty, Sam and Elliot went into the Music Room and saw that the guitar was missing and the case that it was in was broken. "Hey. The guitar's missing." Sam said. "What guitar?" Elliot asked. "This morning, me, Sam, Rena, Amy and Suzanne went in here and saw this electric guitar in that case." Dusty said as he pointed to the case. "But it's not here anymore. So probably the murderer knew about the guitar and took it." Sam added. The three went into the hallway and searched the trash cans. Sam gasped as he found something in the trash bin. "You guys need to see this." He said as he picked up the thing in found in the bin. It was the neck of the guitar, missing a few strings. "That's the piece of the guitar." Dusty said. "But where's the other half?" Elliot checked another trash can and pulled something else out. It was the rest of the guitar, covered in blood. "That's the other half. So that meant that they used the guitar as the murder weapon." Dusty said. Rena rushed down the hallway and saw Dusty, Elliot and Sam. "Guys!" Rena said, panting. "We found something! In the Science Lab!" 1:42pm - 50 minutes until trials Rena led the boys into the Science Lab, where everyone was looking at a few strings. "We found them in a trash can in here." Rena said. "We have the guitar from the Music Room outside the Music Room." Sam said as he held up the two pieces. Dusty took them and set them on the table. He tried to put it back together by taping the neck and body together then he tied the strings back on it. "Whoa. For an Ultimate Guitarist, you know how to fix one." Amy complimented. Dusty smiled as he finished fixing the guitar. "Done." He said. "So the murder weapon was the guitar, but that doesn't give enough evidences." Suzanne said. "Let's keep looking." Maple said. 2:10pm - 22 minutes until trials Everyone has been searching everywhere for more clues. Suzanne and Alex searched the Math Class, Blue, Ryder, and Aaron searched the janitor's closets, Amy and Jade searched the girls bathrooms, Bruce searched the boys bathrooms, Ginger and Sam checked the pool, Elliot and Rena checked every locker, Hilda checked the Computer Room and Dusty and Maple checked the Poetry Class. During all their searches, Blue found a piece of purple string stuck on the door and Rena found a shoelace in the hallway. Everyone gathered in the cafeteria to conclude their investigations. The clues were placed on one of the tables. "Well, that's all we have but it's not enough." Elliot said as he picked up the items and examine them. Dusty walked up to Jasper's body, which was still under the table. There has to be something we missed. Dusty said in his head. Then he saw something that caught his eye. Another piece of paper in the pocket of his shorts. He pulled it out and tried to read it. It was an "O". That's what it exactly said. Dusty remembered that a piece of the note, that Jasper had in his hand. He remembered it was missing a corner. What does an O have to do with all of this? 2:29 - 3 minutes until trials Shoot! Only three minutes left! Dusty thought as he kept walking down the halls with Elliot, Rena, Sam and Aaron. He went into the Poetry Class where Ryder's sketch of his dog was still there and Elliot's weird looking math equations. Elliot walked in. "People don't understand my thoughts. Usually, whenever I'm tutoring. No one understands me at all. I had a bad past. Too personal to share..." Elliot was saying but his story was cut off by Monoyukki over the speakers. "Investigation time is over! Please report all your butts to the elevator for class trials!" She said. "Well. Wish everyone luck. It will be needed." Elliot said as he walked down the halls. Dusty sighed. Let's just hope will help everyone survive.